


mornings

by Shellah (trinaest)



Category: Smallville RPF
Genre: Community: rps100, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-06-02
Updated: 2003-06-02
Packaged: 2017-10-14 17:57:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinaest/pseuds/Shellah





	mornings

Michael slid into a chair with a big yawn. "Morning," he mumbled, staring straight ahead.

"You're on hiatus, man, you even slept in. You shouldn't be this tired at," he checked the wall clock, "8:45."

"I know." Michael grabbed a bowl and poured cereal into it. "But someone kept me up late last night." He finally looked at his breakfast companion. The small grin changed rapidly as his jaw dropped, and then astonishment morphed into a leer.

Michael dropped his bowl on the table and leaned toward the other man. "Need a hand? You're making a mess with that peach."


End file.
